dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Keoghtom
In the World of Greyhawk campaign setting for the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game, Keoghtom is the hero-god of Secret Pursuits, Natural Alchemy, and Extraplanar Exploration. His symbol is a round disk, bisected by an upward-pointing arrow. A jack of all trades, Keoghtom has mastered hunting, alchemy, and the Old Lore of the bards. He has traveled throughout the Flanaess and now walks the boundaries and trails of the Outer Planes. Publication history ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' 1st edition (1977–1988) Keoghtom is first mentioned by name in the original Dungeon Master's Guide (1979), in connection with the magic item Keoghtom's ointment.Gygax, Gary. Dungeon Master's Guide (TSR, 1979) Keoghtom was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in "Greyhawk's World: Quasi-deities" by Gary Gygax in Dragon #71 (1983).Gygax, Gary. "Greyhawk's World: Quasi-deities." Dragon #71 (TSR, 1983) Keoghtom was subsequently detailed in the World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (1983).Gygax, Gary. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (TSR, 1983) ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' 2nd edition (1989–1999) Keoghtom is further detailed in Iuz the Evil (1993),Sargent, Carl. Iuz the Evil. (TSR, 1993) and appeared again in Greyhawk: The Adventure Begins (1998).Moore, Roger E. Greyhawk: The Adventure Begins (TSR, 1998) Description Keoghtom most often appears as a young human male of slight build, wearing elven leathers or fine clothes of silk. Relationships As a member of the Company of Seven, Keoghtom is great friends with Zagyg and Murlynd. He is close to the archmage Mordenkainen and the hero-deity Heward (who are kin), and is an associate of Celestian, the Far Wanderer. He was sponsored to godhood by Fharlanghn. Keoghtom is on bad terms with Nolzur, who has accused him of stealing one of his alchemical formulas to help him create Keoghtom's ointment. The disagreement between the two ended up breaking up the Company of Seven. Keoghtom remains on good terms with the rest of the band. Realm Keoghtom is seldom, if ever, found on the Prime Material Plane in the present day, preferring to roam the Astral Plane and similar planes and to visit the various demiplanes where Murlynd and his other associates dwell. He believes by traveling the planes, he will one day find enlightenment. Dogma Keoghtom teaches that the natural world has a pattern that can be discerned to those attuned to it, a pattern of which natural phenomena, the various planes of existence, and every soul, is a part. His followers seek to discover this secret in nature, alchemy, and exploration. Worshippers Keoghtom has few followers, though they are found nearly anywhere, and are from a variety of backgrounds and ideologies. He is especially popular among alchemists. History Keoghtom is believed to have been born in the Sheldomar Valley, some 300 years following the Great Migrations. As a mortal, Keoghtom dabbled in the Old Faith, the Faerie Mysteries, and the secrets of the Silent Ones, yet never became fully indoctrinated by any of them. His travels eventually brought him into the service (and friendship) of Fharlanghn, and into the Company of Seven, an adventuring band led by Zagig Yragerne. After Zagig attained godhood, Keoghtom retreated to the Celadon Forest, and then from Oerth entirely. Magic items Keoghtom's ointment Keoghtom's ointment is a magic item, a small jar of magical unguent. When rubbed on an affected area, this ointment cures poison, diseases, and wounds. Keoghtom's spidery map After perusing the Oerthdisc of Fharlanghn, Keoghtom created this magical map that shows the most direct route to any location on the current plane of existence. Keoghtom's staff of purification This magical staff was created by Keoghtom from a "staff of affliction" taken from the vanquished Weird of the Cold Heath. After studying it, Keoghtom figured out how to reverse its disease-causing effects, creating a staff that heals, restores, removes curses, and purifies food and drink. In other games Keoghtom's board and pieces A magical device in possession of King Malcome IX of Caledonia, a Kelltic nation of Aerth.Gygax, Gary. Dangerous Journeys: Epic of Ærth (GDW, 1992) References Further reading *Brown, Anne. Player's Guide (TSR, 1998). *Bulmahn, Jason, James Jacobs, and Erik Mona. Expedition to the Ruins of Greyhawk. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2007. *Conforti, Steven, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0 (Wizards of the Coast, 2005). Available online: http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Holian, Gary. "Places of Mystery: Spinecastle and Veralos." Dragon #293/Living Greyhawk Journal #9. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2002. *Holian, Gary, and Rick Miller. "Treasures of Greyhawk: Magic of the Company of Seven." Dragon #359. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007. *Reynolds, Sean K, and Chris Pramas. Slavers (TSR, 2000). *Reynolds, Sean K, Frederick Weining, and Erik Mona. "Blood of Heroes." Living Greyhawk Journal #3 (Paizo Publishing, 2001). *Sargent, Carl. Ivid the Undying (TSR, unpublished). Available online: https://www.acaeum.com/library/ividundying.pdf *Living Greyhawk Journal no. 3 – "Gods of Oerth" Category:Greyhawk deities